ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
King Nothing
King Nothing Wrestler's Real Name: Richard Powers Marital Status: Single Wrestling Influences: Mick Foley, Ric Flair, JYD, Randy Orton, Steve Austin Wrestling Style: Brawler/Hardcore Entrance Entrance Music: Metallica's King NothingMetallica's King Nothing blares over the speakers and the arena begins to fill with a red, misty fog. The mist creeps from under every seat in the arena, and becomes nearly opaque. The fans recognize the entrance and hit their feet with anticipation of the man who is stepping out from behind the curtain. King Nothing walks out onto the stage. He stops in the middle,scans the audience and watches the smoke disappear. He cracks his neck from side to side and walks toward the ring with an intent look on his face. He passes the barrier and slides under the rope and into the ring, then springs to his feet. Dark red flames shoot out of the ring posts as his feet hit the mat. He raises his hands in the air and gives a sinister smile to signal he's ready to go to war. Moves and alignment Alignment:'''Neutral '''Debut: 2005 Finishing Move: The Crown (jumping piledriver) Favorite Moves: Super kick, Blatant choke, Big boot, Military press, Choke slam. Feuds and accomplishments Accomplishments: Impact Championship (CWF) Paramount Championship (CWF) Hardcore title in POW fed. Television title in AWA Notable Feuds: Angel (CWF) Dan "The Hammer" Highlander (CWF) Marcus Delamere (CWF) Donny Darko (POW) Enigmatic (POW) Lazer (AWA) Connor MacManus (AWA) Outlaw Rex Kane (AWA) Bio Born in Pittsburgh, King Nothing grew up in various placements and foster homes. Neglected by his family, his only friend was his foster brother Damien. When he was 17, Damien was involved in a shooting where he took the life of his family, and then himself. King Nothing went on to join POW wrestling. After taking the life of an opponent in the ring, King Nothing left the arena, speeding and had a motorcycle accident, where a brick went through his helmet and lodged in his skull. Disfigured, King Nothing decided to seek help and moved to California, where doctors were able to put a metal plate under his skin and make his head once again look normal. To help pay for the operation, he took a job at a local filming agency working setup crew. Using the steel plate in his head as an advantage, he soon found himself doing stunt work, things that most people wouldn't agree to. King Nothing legally changed his name while working in Hollywood. He moved on to go to college and earn a degree in theater arts. Soon after, he was starring in small budget action films. Eager to compete more and driven by rage, King Nothing ended up in a gutter, paralyzed by drunkenness when he was found by Cronus, founder of Croneybones' School of Wrestling. He was trained by Cronus himself. King Nothing exceeded all expectations and graduated the school with top scores, setting new records, and doing it in record time. They say he's a natural, his fearless demeanor, paired with his pent up anger make him a man to reckon with. Earning the Hardcore title in POW, King Nothing became the only rookie to receive a belt within a month of employment by defeating Enigmatic, former champion for 9 consecutive months. King Nothing has set his sights on bigger challenges by looking into the AWA. After tearing through the roster at AWA, King Nothing's mental health had taken a huge toll on most aspects of his life. He became delusional, and even more dangerous than ever. Soon after a world record-breaking dangerous match, where King Nothing was declared legally deceased, then brought back only to finish the match, his mental state reached an apex. Following the death of a friend and colleague, King Nothing once again hung up his boots to seek out help to get himself healthy. The AWA King Nothing had a rocky start in the AWA, losing his debut match to Lazer. Struggling to find himself, and avoid insanity, King Nothing again contacted long time friend and trainer, Cronus. King Nothing won the coveted final spot in the Pentagon of Pain match by eliminating Connor MacManus for the win. The Pentagon match would prove to be one of the most vile, bloody matches in POW history. It was in this match that King Nothing ended the career, and possibly the mobility of Fire Dragon, after hitting his trademark move, The Crown, a jumping piledriver from the top of the ladder, shattering vertebrae. King Nothing ultimately lost the match as a bloody Michael Mayhem climbed the ladder for the win with the help of King's one time friend, Connor MacManus, who helped by holding the ladder for Mayhem. From Connor's perspective, he was simply averting a tragic early demise of Mayhem, as he believed Mayhem had the match won, and the ladder was tipping over. King Nothing saw this as an act of betrayal, setting his sights on Connor, blaming him for the loss. King Nothing fell into a rage of distrust, and isolated himself until his hallucinations got worse. At one point, he couldn't tell what was real or not, so began living life as if nothing was real. It was this belief that made King Nothing so dangerous, that when he had a shot at the Television title, he not only won the match, but nearly took the life of Outlaw Rex Kane. Nothing's rage coupled with his combat skill drove him to break both arms and legs of Rex Kane, and most likely would have mortally injured him if not for another run in from Connor MacManus. King Nothing was then challenged by MacManus to a match where King Nothing put his title on the line. To prepare, King Nothing went to Cronus, again for help. By then, it was too late to save his sanity. King Nothing's heavy drinking combined with his life of hedonism fall apart when he was attacked by a hallucination of a dead former girlfriend. King Nothing awoke in the hospital and had to face the truth- that most of his memories never existed. He lost his Television championship a week later to Connor MacManus in what some call the greatest single match in AWA history. King Nothing, now a broken man, physically and mentally, traveled to Greece to find his destiny and sanity. Both of which seem to him to be very illusive. The CWF After taking a long hiatus, King Nothing returned to the wrestling world by joining a fed called CWF, run by J. Rish. Once there, he made an impact and a name for himselfy using his hardcore, and relentless tactics to pummel and embarrass his opponents. King Nothing's mental health took another turn for the worse, culminating in him losing out on the relationship he had with his former manager, and long time love, Amber Marlowe. After this, his interest in the industry declined, forcing him to once again leave the wrestling scene. After several months of travelling the world, and a series of medications, King Nothing felt that he was ready to make his return. Coming back to CWF, King Nothing had another brief stint of success, until a conflict arose with the management in what King Nothing describes as "A Bret-Hart incident". King Nothing immediately resigned from CWF, and the fed fell apart and disbanded within a week. Return to AWA? Recently, King Nothing has been in talks with the defunct AWA, and it is rumored that the federation will reopen its doors early fall of 2010.